


devil's kiss

by spectre07



Series: you're a lesbian, caitlin snow [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, harold..........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/pseuds/spectre07
Summary: Killer Frost kidnaps Caitlin, and gives her a lot to think about.





	devil's kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/gifts).



“Can you please let me go? I don't have anything you want.” Caitlin struggled against her bonds.

“Your friends will come find you soon enough. And I can finally prove myself to Zoom.” The other woman's voice had a strange echo to it. She stepped out of the shadows, allowing Caitlin to fully see her face.

“You...you're me.” Caitlin gasped. It was strange to consider the other woman hot, considering her icy appearance, but Caitlin couldn’t help it.

“Doppleganger.” Killer Frost smirked. “You look just like me before Zoom found me...pretty, prim, proper. Nice girl you could take home for Christmas.” She leaned over Caitlin, faces only inches from each other, tilting the other’s chin up with her thumb/ “You gonna cooperate? Or should I let it snow?”

Caitlin nodded, unable to form words.

“Good girl.” Frost turned; Caitlin’s eyes remained trained on her. She couldn’t help but take in her doppleganger’s entire appearance. Really? Leather? That couldn’t be comfortable. And yet, Caitlin couldn’t tear her eyes away.

“Like what you see?” Frost bent over slightly, and Caitlin flushed bright red.

“No! I don’t- I’m not-” Caitlin stammered. “You’re me. That’s preposterous.”

“The way you’re staring says otherwise, sweetheart.”

“I’m not staring.”

“Whatever you say.”

Silence fell in the abandoned warehouse. Caitlin struggled as much as she could, but Frost had tied her hands expertly. “Listen, I don’t have anything to give you. I don’t have information, or powers, or anything. Zoom isn’t gonna want me.”

“That doesn’t sound like cooperation to me, dear Caity.” Frost’s eyes glowed. She ran one finger down Caitlin’s arm, causing a (not unwelcome) shiver down her spine.

“Do your worst. My friends will come for me.” She straightened up, glaring at her doppleganger.

Frost laughed; her echo made her sound inhuman. “Friendship saves the day as always.” She leaned over Caitlin again. “You may not have anything to give me, but I can give you something, sweetheart.”

“What?” Caitlin refused to break her gaze, knowing she was blushing furiously again.

“A kiss.” Frost leaned in, one hand cupping Caitlin’s cheek.

Her lips were so cold. If Caitlin thought she was blushing before, she was mistaken. Her entire body felt warm; stark contrast to her doppleganger’s kiss.

“Huh...not usually how that ends.” Frost remarked after pulling away. “I thought it’d be weirder, kissing my doppleganger. You’re not bad.” She leaned in again but before she could make contact, a flash of lightning threw her across the room.

Caitlin’s bonds were cut and she stood, throwing her arms around Barry.

“Are you okay? Did she hurt you?” Barry looked her up and down, not seeing any injuries.

“No, I’m fine.” She looked over her shoulder; her doppleganger wasn’t moving. But before she could say anything, Barry sped her out of the warehouse.

Killer Frost’s kiss was on her mind as she was taken back to Star Labs; weeks after all she could think of was her doppleganger’s icy lips.


End file.
